


Manga Panel

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes someone looks like a character coming out from a manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manga Panel

**Author's Note:**

> it was written in different fandom, i changed the names. i had the whole idea for a few years already lol. kise in a band and he wanted a keyboardist, he found kuroko. but this oneshot won't be that far. it's just a short fic written for my own enjoyment.

Kuroko's grand piano is placed right beside the big window with flowers decorating the outside part, spreading on the windowsill, hanging and bursting out soft colours from the top, creating an arch. Outside the window, there's a small road—well, he thinks no car will be able to pass the road without getting scratches and bumps—that goes uphill. Kuroko likes to sit behind his black grand piano, whether to play it or just to see what's happening outside the window.

In the morning, after 7 a.m., after eating his breakfast with his cousin, Akashi, he will sit on a small chair, in front of his piano, and he will play some notes from his favourite piece of music. Around that time, there will be some chattering noises coming from outside the window. By then, Kuroko will stop the movements of his fingers and turn his head to the side, towards the opened window. It’s his habit.

It is Wednesday, and Kuroko knows it well, there will be four attractive boys walking up the road, wearing school uniforms, chatting and laughing, appearing just right outside his window, just right in the middle of those flowers hanging outside, framing their perfect appearances. It is as if his window is a canvas created solely for their existence. Yes, they are boys coming out from a perfect painting.

The first one is very tall—the four of them are all tall though, but this boy is definitely two metres tall. All of them are tall... and handsome, Kuroko knows it, he doesn’t even need to stand beside them. The tall boy has purple hair. He always brings bags of snacks.

There is also a dark blue haired boy, he seems to always bring a basketball. Well, maybe he plays basketball. And maybe he's tall because he plays basketball. Maybe the four of them play basketball. Who knows?

The third one is a grumpy green haired boy with taped left hand who carries weird things everyday. He brings a frying pan today. He seems to be angry every time. He likes shouting at the other boys. He seems to have an anger issue.

And the last one sports blond locks, the loudest one who seems to be cursed with a big smile plastered on his face permanently, and he always brings a guitar case. He is the only one out of the three who always throws a look inside his house and sends him a wide smile.

And then the three of them will already be gone from his sight before Kuroko has the chance to return the warm smile, always. Just like that, they will only appear in the middle of his window in less than five seconds. Kuroko slumps his shoulders and sighs. He looks at his feet, hovering above the pedals.

-

One day, around 4 p.m., the spring rain is falling. Kuroko stands beside his grand piano. He was planning to sit on the chair and play some tunes from the music sheets in his hands. But when he looks outside the closed window, through the almost frosted glass, he saw someone standing there, sheltering himself from the harsh rain. Judging by the colour of his hair, the uniform he’s wearing, the bag, and the guitar case he’s carrying, he’s one of those boys. Specifically, the one who always smiles at him. Kuroko stands there like a statue for more than a minute. Frozen. He seriously doesn’t know how to deal with this situation. Should he open the window and let the boy in? Should he run around his house to look for an umbrella, open the window, and give it to him? Should he just do nothing?

Kuroko decides to drop the sheets in his hands, he lets them scatter across the carpeted floor and runs to look for an umbrella. When he finds one under the cabinet in the living room, he hopes Akashi won't mind. His heart beats fast, he immediately runs towards the window. The window is already heavily frosted, he doesn’t bother to wipe it. He opens the window just to find that the blond no longer stands outside his window. Even when Kuroko looks around, he’s nowhere to be seen. His face is hit by the heavy raindrops and slapped by the harsh wind. Closing the window again, Kuroko slumps his shoulder. He feels retarded. He has missed his chance.

-

The biggest surprise in his life—Kuroko claims in his mind—happens after 7 a.m., the day after. Kuroko sits in front of his grand piano again. The tunes of Étude Op.10 No.3 in E flow in the air. That day, instead of the sound of boys chatting and laughing that stops his fingers, it’s the blond boy’s sudden appearance right outside his window. “Hi!” with a wide smile, and arms crossing on his windowsill, looking all good looking and more approachable. Kuroko lets out a squeak with the highest pitch he has ever made and falls from his chair, butt crashing on the carpeted floor, music sheets flying across the room and one on his face. The boy laughs and Kuroko just stares at him.

“Sorry for surprising you.”

“It’s okay,” he replies as he stands and sits back on the small chair, ignoring the scattered music sheets, he can clean them up later.

“I was just passing by. You see, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, and Murasakibaracchi, you know, the dudes I usually walk with—well, that’s if you remember them. And me. Uh. They are not going to school today because of flu, damn. You see, because of the rain yesterday. So I have to go to school by myself, it is kinda lonely to walk alone, and then I decide to skip school. More like, I don’t want to go to school because I actually never want to go to school. So I think I will just come here and say hi.”

“Um…”

Where are the other three boys? Why aren’t you going to school? What are you doing here? Kuroko doesn’t need to ask because the boy has answered all of the questions in his mind, and now he definitely has nothing to say.

“So, what were you playing just now?”

“W-what?”

“The piano music you were playing just now!”

“Um… that was one of Chopin’s Etudes…”

“Lol, that sounds more like a series of keyboard smashing, man. I thought you were angry and expressed it between the slow melodies.”

He literally says “lol”.

“Um… I wasn’t.”

“Good then,” he mutters.

Kuroko fiddles with his fingers. Good, Kuroko, good. This boy is right in front of you and you don’t have anything to talk about. He didn’t even know that he actually wants to talk to this boy, so bad. Great, the boy might find him boring now and leave him. But, to his surprise, the boy keeps talking gibberish. Kuroko looks up at him, amazed by the nonstop talking mouth of his.

“You know, whenever I walk by your house, it feels so refreshing. I mean…” he hovers his hand above the red tulips, but in the end he touches a pink coloured anemone planted on the windowsill, petals still covered in dews. He looks like he’s contemplating on whether to pluck it brutally and put it on his right ear to make himself look prettier or not, “…this window sure has a lot of colourful flowers! You see, these flowers look like some kind of frame, and the window looks like a freaking manga panel, and you’re just, like, sitting there beautifully and facing the grand piano, right in the middle of the window looking like a perfect beauty coming out of a manga. It’s, like, you absolutely belong here, man. Whenever I see you here I wish I could snap a picture or a thousand without looking like a total freak.”

Kuroko feels like crying.

“Looking at you feels so refreshing. Thank you!”

Just which shade of red is colouring Kuroko’s face right now?

Kuroko is not even able to open his mouth. He’s just sitting there, feeling like an idiot with fingers clutching the hem of his baby blue shirt and music sheets scattered messily around him.

“Oh, and we can always hear your piano from right there,” he points at somewhere Kuroko cannot see, “I wonder why every time we walk by the window you always stop playing the piano. Can you promise me not to stop playing when we walk by? If you do, then I will show you my guitar skill!” he shows his guitar case which was put under the windowsill just a second ago. “I’m all but the best at it, I suck at tuning, though I would like to play some badass acoustic solo for you. You see, I'm in a band with Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, and Murasakibaracchi. I play guitar and am the vocalist, cool huh?”

“Y-yes,” Kuroko stutters. He wonders if he can break the habit of stopping his fingers whenever he hears the boys’ noises from the outside. He just doesn’t want it to be a cacophony of his nonsense piano skill and the lively laughs from the boys.

“When it was raining yesterday I stopped by this window to shelter myself and I looked inside but I didn't see you. I was so disappointed, I thought yesterday was the chance to finally know you! But it's ok, I finally have it today!”

Kuroko just nods.

“Oh, shit, I’m so rude. I haven’t even asked you for your name but I already blabber so much shits,” he realises himself. “So, what’s your name?”

And Kuroko thinks he replies too quick.

“Kuroko... Tetsuya.”

“I’m Kise Ryouta!”


End file.
